shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro-Kage Yuri-ne/Personality and Relationships
Personality As Yuri was raised by Vermilion D. Kara from an early age, Yuri shares a similar personality to him. Like Kara, Yuri loved the ideas and beliefs of pirates. He viewed them as amazing masters of their destiny, only changing his mind after he met TBD. This led him to realize that most pirates were not the swashbuckling heroes and legends he was lead to believe. It was at this point that Kara decided to "set the record straight" and build his own pirate crew, which Yuri immediately joined. Yuri is considered by many to be an unusual pirate, as he only is interested in making his captain's dream a reality. This is because Kara rescued him as a newborn and raised him as his own. Even before eating the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi, Yuri always felt safe around Kara. Yuri is credited as an excellent listener, and often serves as the crew's confidant when anyone has something they need someone to talk to about. Not even Kara can force him to reveal what someone has told him, unless the person in question is endangering themselves as well as the crew. He is known for his kind words and helpful advice. Yuri is known for being as calm and collected as his master, with only a few instances of naivete. For example, when offered sweets, Yuri has a difficult not accepting them; this is because cats normally cannot discern the taste "sweet", but thanks to the Hito Hito no Mi, he can. Also, Yuri spent the first two years of his life in the Vermilion Estate's Castle, inside of which there was much noise. Often, when not with Kara, Yuri would be out in the garden, one of the few quiet places in the estate. Because of this, he has a grumpy disposition around and detests noisy people. This extends into a fear of loud noises like thunder or cannon-fire, which, if he is caught unprepared for, can quickly throw him into a panic. Relationships Crew Vermilion D. Kara Yuri's relationship with Kara is like that of brothers. Kara saved Yuri's life as a newborn, rescuing him and nursing him to health. Even after Kara and Yuri ran away, the two never fought. Their bonds are so strong, that Kara's father, TBD, used Yuri as punishment when angry at Kara, often by separating the two forcibly. After eating the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi and gaining the ability to talk, Kara was worried that Yuri would leave him, feeling that the poor treatment he has received was his own fault. Yuri, however, reaffirmed their bonds, and since that day the two have been inseparable. Yuri is the only one Kara fully trusts completely on the entire crew, always trusting in his advice and counsel. At the same time, Yuri knows he can always rely on Kara, and that through thick and thin, Kara always has his back. TBD2 TBD3 TBD4 TBD5 TBD6 TBD7 TBD8 Friends TBD9 TBD10 TBD11 TBD12 TBD13 TBD14 Enemies Marines TBD15 Pirates Family Mom Dad Others